ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Better Than Yours
Plot The gang is in the living room, waiting for something. They are all holding their smartphones, clutching them tightly. Toon: It's 11:58. Two minutes more. Just two minutes. Reo: Come on, come on. I can't wait any longer. Ulti: 10... Nick: ...9... Reo: ...8... Toon: ...7... Iron: ...6... Ulti: ...5... Reo: ...4... Nick: ...3... Toon: ...2... Iron: ...1! The words 'Software update in progress' flash on all of their phones, except Iron's. Ulti: The excitement's killing me! Nick: ^ Reo: What's '^'? Nick facepalms. Iron: Guys, I didn't get the update. Toon: Really? Let me see. He snatches Iron's phone and looks at it. Toon: You're right. Sorry, man. You're...not getting the update. in Darth Vader's voice: Noooooooo! Reo: Hey, it's finished loading! Yay! Ulti, Toon, Reo and Nick play with their phones. Iron: I'll prove those developers wrong, by building my own phone! scoffing: Good luck with that. Iron: What? You don't think I can do it? Nick: You'll fail miserably. Iron: I'll show you! He grunts and gets up, walking off. Iron looks at the metal components on the dressing table. Iron: Come on, you can do this. He closes his eyes, and opens it again. The components are now pieced together to form a smartphone. in a raspy voice: Finally! It's done! The phone breaks into pieces. Iron: No! Reo enters his room. Iron: Dude! I need privacy! Reo: Nick thinks you're dead. Iron: How could he say that? I've only been here a few minutes. trying to contain his laughter: Minutes? Dude, you've been here for (cackles) a week. Iron: Ugh. Fine, I'd better get some fresh air anyway. Reo and Iron enter the kitchen, where Ulti, Toon and Nick are eating waffles. Toon: Hey, you're alive! Ulti: How's the phone thing going? Iron: It went well, until it broke. smirking: Told you you couldn't do it. Iron: What happened to us, man? We used to be friends, and now you're attacking me? Plain rude, man. He grunts and storms out the back door. chewing: He does have a point. Reo: You used to be nice. Well, nice''r'', actually. Nick: Look, I just can't stand him, okay? Ulti: You should go talk to him. Nick groans. Iron is walking around the city, kicking stray newspapers and bottles. He then comes across a store with a sign that says 'Techno Tinkers'. Iron: Hm... He walks into the store, only to see two of his friends, Zane and Ermac, at the counter. Iron: You guys work here? Zane nods. Ermac: Why so down? Iron: Just...a few things. Hey, wait, this is a tech shop, right? And you guys are probably geniuses at hacking tech, right? Zane nods. Tongue sticking out, Iron reaches into his pocket and takes out the remains of the phone he attempted to build. Iron: Take these pieces and build me a phone. A really good one. Ermac: We'll see what we can do. We're not magicians. Come back in a day or two. Ulti and Toon are playing an action video game on their game console, while Reo is watching them play. Reo: Come on, guys! You can get past Level 5! Come on! Ulti and Toon keep pressing buttons, and the giant monster on the screen falls. The words 'Level 5 completed' pops on the screen. high-fiving Toon: Yeah! Nick enters, holding a few strips of paper. Nick: The bills are here. Do we even have money to pay them? Toon: Well, no. My boss hasn't given me my paycheck either. I should get a better job. Nick: I can help you find one. Toon gets up from the couch. Toon: Okay. Let's get going. Toon and Nick leave the tower. Reo: What should we do now? Ulti: You can help me in Level 6. Reo: Eh, why not? A grey car is being driven on the road. Toon is driving it while talking to someone on the phone. Nick is sitting on the front passenger seat. Toon: Sorry, sir. You don't really pay me well. Boss, through the phone: But I'm broke. That's why I haven't paid you. Toon: Well, I guess it's not my problem anymore. Boss: Nu, pls. Toon hangs up. Nick: Hey, look over there! Techno Tinkers is hiring if you're interested. We see a Help Wanted sign on Techno Tinkers' window. Toon: Hey, Zinc and Ermac work there. They walk in. Major Events *Techno Tinkers makes its first appearance. *Zane and Ermac make their first appearances. Characters *Iron (main character of the episode) *UltiVerse *Cartoon *Reo *Nick *Zane (first appearance) *Ermac (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:BTFF: Go Category:Season 1